Fight
by Ryo530
Summary: A fight that he didn't want to be in but was force to join. The boy that didn't know how to fight became a man who needs to fight in order to survive. ONESHOT


**I read something like this in class today called "Stein, Gertrude from** _ **The Gender of Modern**_ " **or that's what I can gather from the article. It's about how one word like "play" that means something so positive can be converted into something so negative if used repetitively like this. Not that a negative can turn into a positive like in math but you get what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me**

 **Credit: Stein, Gertrude from** _ **The Gender of Modern**_ **or whatever it says on my paper that is cut off.**

* * *

 **Fight** , **fight** , and **fight**. There were just **fights** all day and every day since he was proclaimed as the heir to the Vongola throne. At first, he was forced into the **fight** until **fighting** became something that he has to do in order to survive. He has to learn how to **fight** , remember, and do it. Everyone wanted him to **fight** furthermore **fight** perfectly like they are. They taught him how to **fight** and declared that he had to **fight** all day and every day simply like that. Everyone was pleased to see him **fighting** and was certain that he was **fighting** all day and every day exactly like they instructed him to. They assured him that the **fightings** are good for him, for all of them, and to proceed to **fight** all day and every day like that. **Fought** yesterday, **fight** today, and **fight** tomorrow. He has to continue to **fight** to be with them, to survive with them, to protect them, and most of all to satisfy them.

But what they didn't know was that he was exhausted from **fighting** all day and every day.

He didn't want to **fight** in the first place but he has to because they forced him into the **fight** that he never wanted to participate in. He has to **fight** in order to keep his friends and family who are urging him into the battle safe. He has to **fight** because of the future that they have decided for him. Because if he doesn't **fight** , they would die, he would die, he would lose them who gave him a purpose in life which was to **fight for them.**

What alternative does he have? But to **fight**?

Who listens when he asked to not start this **fight**? To not **fight** this **fight**? How many times has he begged, whined, and attempted to run away from the **fight** simply to be dragged back and forced to **fight** again? How much longer does he have to **fight**? Now sitting at his desk as the official Vongola Decimo, he still has to **fight** despite how much changes he made to the famiglia. Despite having begged, whined, ran away, cried, and given up everything ever since he was 14 years old but look where he is today. **Fighting** for his life. For the life of his mother, siblings, friends, family, and famiglia.

He's now the one to tell those people who forced him into the **fight** to go out there and **fight** regardless of how he never wanted them to do that. Having to pray for them to win their **fight** and come home safely in order to **fight** the same **fight** again tomorrow.

He is their Sky, brother, friend, boss, student, a **fighter** , and someone who was never meant to be in the **fight**. Up until the age of 14, he didn't know how to **fight** but was forced to grow into the **fighter** that he is today. He was someone who didn't want to **fight** but have to **fight** for them. He **fought** his enemies who became his foes because he accepts them with open arms [why couldn't he have done that from the beginning?]. Whom is beginning to crumble from his battle wounds furthermore is nevertheless being pushed to **fight** for them.

For those that don't know, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, the godfather of the strongest mafia famiglia in the world.

* * *

 **I wrote this thinking that Tsuna is probably really tired from all those fights that they told to fight like that. I felt like they just the same as the bullies, sometimes, always pushing him past his breaking point, telling him what he have to do, and what is "right". Which isn't something I think is right to me.**


End file.
